


Peter meets Morgan

by Tobbee



Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sibling Bonding, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: Peter and Morgan acting like siblings
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spidey One-Shots with his Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	Peter meets Morgan

Peter is currently in Tony’s lab fixing a few of Karens bugs, sometimes she glitches, her voice becomes distorted and not activating protocols. So he’s looking into her coding.

Tony is currently fixing one of his repulsers since it got damaged from the fight with the robot, its only been a few days since then and Tony still doesn’t have any leads on who Spiderman is.

Peter suddenly hears two extra heart beats outside the lab, one of the heart beats belong to a child and the other to an adult woman.  
Peter is really confused until he hears the lab doors open and a young female voice yells “Daddy!”

Peter turns around to see a little girl jump into Tony’s arms, Tony is smiling and yelling back “Morgan!” This girl is clearly his daughter, the second heartbeat then enters the lab

Its Pepper fucking Potts.

She walks into the lab panting, she has clearly been chasing Morgan around. Pepper walks over to Tony and takes Morgan from Tony “Morgan you know your not allowed in here” Morgan pouts while Pepper is scolding her, Pepper sends an apologetic look at Tony “Sorry Tony”

Tony just rolls his eye’s and says “Its fine Pep” And waves her off, Pepper is about to walk out with Morgan in tow when Morgan asks Tony “Daddy, who is that?” and then points to Peter.

Tony turns to where Peter standing and working on Karen, Pepper narrows her eyes at Tony when she notices Peter “Yeah, Tony who is this”

“Oh you mean Peter? He’s my personal intern and works with me” Peter turns around to face Morgan and Pepper “Hi! Im Peter Parker”

Pepper walks over to Peter with Morgan to see what he is working on, she just see’s coding “What are you working on Peter?”

“Oh I’m working on my AI, her names Karen, I’m just fixing some bugs in it” Morgan then asks “Is she like F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes she is just less advanced, I first built her when I was 15 when I didn’t have many friends” The real reason is he needed someone to vent to because of the orphanage.

“Say hi Karen” Morgan is now almost leaning out of her mothers hold “Good evening Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, its nice to meet you” Morgan then jumped out of Peppers hold and onto Peters back, Pepper was going to take Morgan of Peters back but she saw that it barley bothered him so she let it be.

Peter took Morgan of her back and set her on the ground, he told her to wait there for a second and went to get something. Morgan was eagerly waiting to see what Peter was getting.

He came back with a box.

He set it down next to Morgan, Pepper raised a confused eyebrow. Peter then pulled out a robot cat.

Peppers eyes widened while Morgan squealed, Peter then handed the robot to Morgan and she took it “Wake up Kitty”

The cats eye’s then lit up to show eye’s that looked like the galaxy, the cat then made a sound that sounded like a ‘meow’

Peter then sat crossed legged from Morgan and began explaining how it works “This is a robot cat I made, I built it for people that couldn’t have cats for medical reasons and or didn’t have very fortunate circumstances. I added commands so it acts like a cat and made sounds like them, I also made it so it can alert family is you are distressed”

Morgans eye’s filled with tears and she quickly went to hug Peter “T-Thank you *Hic* I c-cant have a kitty because I’m a-allergic to them” Peter quickly went to hug her back, Peter looked up to see Peter mouth a ‘thank you’ Peter mouthed a ‘Your welcome’

When Morgan stopped crying Peter showed her some more inventions that he made, he showed her a mechanical Spider that she loved, a Roomba that played music while it cleaned, Morgan laughed at that

Pepper was watching from afar and talking with Tony “Seems like Morgan likes him” Tony then looked up from what he was working on and looked at Peter and Morgan, Peter was showing Morgan a Robot that he made that could transform into a car.

Tony then contemplated this for a minute before saying “I would be surprised if she didn’t like him” Pepper looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow “He has us all wrapped around his finger, even Nat”

Pepper looked back at Peter and Morgan with a smile on her face, she made Morgans dream to have a cat come true.

When Peter left Morgan was whining saying she wanted ‘Her Petey’ Tony assured her that Peter will come back tomorrow after school, Morgan asked if she can be in the lab with him.

Tony said she could with supervision.

So when Peter came back the next day he was surprised to see Morgan running into his arms yelling “Petey!”

Morgan now thought of Peter as a brother and Peter thought of Morgan as his sister, Pepper also now adores Peter

-*-

Peter’s day was boring, nothing interesting happened. Today Flash taunted him and Wanda extra bad today, he wont get over the fact he thinks Peter’s internship is fake.

He wish the day would go faster so he can go to the Avengers compound and hang out with them, he wanted to prank the Avengers with Clint, he wanted to build with Tony, he wanted to have fun with Morgan.

He was currently in Maths class working on a math sheet, it wasn’t that hard since he learned this with Cap when he saw him in the kitchen struggling with his math homework.

He was working on the sheet when his Spidey-Sense went of, it wasn’t alerting him of danger just that something was going to happen. He then heard a small childs heartbeat, that was confirmed when he heard someone shout “PETEY!” outside his classroom.

It seems like everyone heard it too so he got up and walked over to the door, ignoring his teachers protests and opened it and poked his head out.

When he did a small body crashed into him, when he looked down he saw Morgan. She was crying, he quickly picked her up and hugged her.

Morgan cried for a while, when she was done did Peter ask “Morgan what are you doing here, wheres Pepper?” Morgan lifted her little head to look at Peter “M-Me and mommy were w-walking through the m-market but the crowd s-separated us, I-I saw I was close to your s-school so I came here”

Morgan then immediately buried her head into Peters nape, at the same time his phone ringed. He took out his phone and looked at the contact.

It was Pepper.

He immediately picked up “Peter! I lost Morgan do you know where she is? The rest of us are looking for her!” Morgan perked up at her mothers voice, Peter handed the phone to Morgan.

“Mommy! Im here with Petey” You could hear the sigh of relive through the phone “Thank god your ok, can you hand the phone to Peter please” Morgan quickly handed the phone back to Peter.

“Peter can you please keep Morgan with you for now? Im heading to your school now. Once I’m there I will apologize to your teacher”

“Ok Pepper” Peter then ended the phone call and put his phone back in his pocket, he turned around to see the entire class looking at him including his teacher.

He quickly walked over to his teacher and explained the situation to his teacher and asked if Morgan can stay in the class until her mother come to pick her up, the teacher said its fine.

Peter then went and sat in his seat with Morgan on his hip, he gave Morgan his phone to play some games while he worked on his maths sheet.

Most of the class was staring, it’s not everyday you see Peter Parker, the loser and orphan of the school interact with this strange little girl like she was his sister. Flash was fuming in his seat seeing them.

Suddenly the doors of the of the class room busted open and there stood Pepper Potts in all her CEO glory, looking frazzled “Mommy!” Morgan jumped out of Peters hip and ran to her mother jumping into her arms.

Pepper picked up Morgan and turned to Peters teacher “I’m so sorry about this” The teacher was too stunned to formulate proper words and just nodded, Pepper sighed a breath of relief and turned to Peter

“Thank you Peter for looking after Morgan” 

Peter just smiled at her “It was no problem Pepper, the class was getting boring anyway” Pepper giggled while the teacher looked a little offended, Pepper then readjusted Morgan on her hip “Bye Peter, Morgan say bye to Peter”

“Bye Petey” Morgan was waving while they walked away, when they were gone he faced the rest of the room.

Everyone was staring

A smile smile tugged onto Peters lips “What? I told you I have an internship” Flash was the first to snap out of his surprise “Bullshit! Penis!” The teacher ignored Flash “They only except college students, so how did you do it? Are you her little boy to, I bet you are her boy toy”

That somehow convinced the rest of the class that Peter was lying and chipped in with their sentiments that Peter somehow convinced Pepper to pull the stunt  
It ruined Peters mood for the rest of the day.

-*-

It was 2pm and Peter decided to start his patrol early today, he swinging through the city feeling the wind on his suit and the adrenaline pumping through his system.  
He could see people from the ground waving at him while also yelling “SPIDERMAN!” He waved back while others were taking videos of him swinging through Queens.

He decided to have a little fun

“Karen activate protocol “Yodelling”

“Activating protocol ‘Yodelling’ Peter”

Peter grinned under his mask and then soared through the air while screaming at the top of his lungs so everyone could hear him “GOOD EVENING QUEENS!”  
He was hit with instant reactions.

Almost everyone he saw screamed back “GOOD EVENING SPIDERMAN!” while others faces transformed into disgust and hate.

Although most media loved Spiderman and praised him for his deeds there was always the sour lemons. Almost every news station and article he came across bashed him and criticized him. They always said that he was doing it for fame and among other things.

So its nice having approval

He continued swinging around for ten minutes or so until suddenly he got a call, he quickly landed on a rooftop.  
“Karen who is calling”

“Mister Stark is calling Peter”

Peters heart dropped since Tony would only call him if its an emergency, he quickly answered it and a frantic Tony started talking “Spiderman!”

“Ok slow down Mister Stark, is something happening is the world ending?” He could hear a bit of yelling on the other side and heavy breathing.

“It-It’s my daughter M-Morgan! We we-were getting ice-cream, I l-looked aw-away for a second and she-she’s gone! Can you ple-please help me f-find her!?”

Peter didn’t need Tony to say anything and hung up and started looking for her, he swung through every street and couldn’t find her.

‘Morgan, where are you!’

He was swinging when his enhanced senses heard a whimper from a alleyway, his Spider-Sense strongly urged him to go into the alleyway so he did.

He dropped into it and started following the whimpers.

‘Please be Morgan, please be Morgan’

And what do you know there sat Morgan in a small ball crying, Peter sighed a heavy sigh of relieve. That alerted Morgan that He was there and hesitantly looked up, her eyes lit up and she scrambled to stand up.

“S-Spiderman!”

Peter walked over to her and crouched down to Morgans level “Hi Morgan, Mister Stark was looking for you” 

Morgan was fidgeting with her fingers while saying “P-Please take me back to Daddy” Peter instantly picked her up and stood up “Of course, or else I wouldn’t have looked for you” He pulled out an extra mask and gave it to Morgan.

“Since people don’t know you exist we have to keep your identity secret, will you please put on the mask?” Morgan nodded and quickly put on the mask.

The mask was a mask Peter made himself for children that didn’t want their identity released to the public if he was saving them in a public situation.

“Hold on tight Morgan” Morgan’s fingers clenched onto his suit, he suck it fingers to her back and put on the setting that made his suit sticky on the outside, it was made for situations like this.

He then shot out a web at a building and started swinging through the city “Karen sent a message to Mister Stark that I found Morgan and tell him to meet me at the Tower”  
“Message sent”

Peter then turned his head to look at Morgan “So how did you get separated from Tony Morgan?” Morgan lifted her head, if the mask was see through he bet she had a guilty look on her face “I saw a cute puppy outside the ice cream shop and followed it” She then ducked her head in shame.

“I did a similar thing once, I had to go to school but I got distracted by a puppy on someone’s back and followed it for three blocks and was late for school”  
Morgan quietly laughed at that, Peter was glad she wasn’t ashamed anymore. He then had an idea.

“Hey Morgan” The girl in question lifted her head “Do you want to say hello to Queens?” The girl nodded enthusiastically

“Karen activate protocol ‘Yodeling’ “ Morgan snickered at the name and Peter blushed under the mask “Protocol activated”

“Now say hello Morgan” The girl then turned her head to look at civilians

“HELLO QUEENS!”

People then turned their heads to try and spot the little voice, when they saw Spiderman was carrying the child they greeted her back.

This continued the entire time to the tower, when they arrived they saw Tony waiting on the room. They landed on it and Morgan jumped out of Peters arms and sprung into her fathers.

“Daddy!”

“Morgan!”

Tony instantly hugged her and put her on his hip, he then let his gaze rest on Peter “Thank you Spiderman”

Peter let his bug eye lenses send a wink to them and said “It’s no problem, it’s what your friendly neighbour Spiderman does right?” He then jumped of the tower and swung away.

‘She’s back with Mister Stark’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few months old and I just posted it now since I can't think of anything else to write. It's extremely cringy so I apologise


End file.
